


Suegros

by RoTLunatik



Category: Marcianos vs Mexicanos
Genre: El General es James, El Nerd es Chad, M/M, Steve y Gary, Steve y Gary son los papás de Nerd aqui, Ya saben los científicos cuties de fondo de la pelicula
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoTLunatik/pseuds/RoTLunatik
Summary: Conocer a tus suegros ya es algo difícil, pero para el General se volverá aún más difícil cuando las diferencias, prejuicios y viejos recuerdos se involucran.Nerd x GeneralMarcianos vs Mexicanos





	Suegros

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada les digo que usaré los nombres creados por mi y Dangerart.  
> Esto es basado en un Headcanon que tube en que los dos científicos de transfondo son los padres Gays adoptivos del Nerd.
> 
> Gary es el pequeño hombrecillo sonriente y adorable de bigote  
> Y Steve el delgaducho, tembloroso amante de Luis Miguel de barba.

 

-Padre... Papá...- el nerd tomó aire y aunque sus piernas temblaban un poco lo dijo finalmente. -...Tengo Novio...-

Se sentía estupido al estar tan nervioso por decirle a sus padres que tenía novio. Tenía 24 años por Dios, ya no era un niño.

Su Papá fue el primero en reaccionar casi escupiendo su café. Su Padre por el contrario sonrió inmediatamente feliz por el.

El Nerd era hijo adoptivo de una pareja gay. Su Papá Steve y su Padre Gary (Siempre les llamo Papá y Padre respectivamente para evitar confusiones) Los tres científicos trabajaban juntos en la NASA, por lo que el chico jamás estubo muy lejos de sus papás, y terminó siendo sobre protegido por estos toda su vida.

-¿De verdad?... ¡Es fantástico hijo! Estoy muy feliz por ti... ¿Cuando nos lo presentarás?- dijo su padre Gary con esa sonrisa imperturbable que siempre llevaba.

Steve quien limpiaba el café que había escupido por su parte estaba... -¿Fantástico?... ¿Como que fantástico?... ¡Ni siquiera le conocemos!... ¿Como así tan de repente nos dices esto, almenos salieron antes de que fueran novios?- Le parecía sospechoso, pasaban el 99% del tiempo con su hijo ¿Cuando se había dado el tiempo de conocer a alguien, salir un tiempo saludable con el, y después aceptar ser su novio? -¿Es alguien que conociste por internet?... Ya te e dicho que el internet no es seguro...-

-Steve... Dejalo... Chad tiene muy buen sentido común, jamás aceptaría ser novio de un tipo raro en Internet...- Gary puso la mano en el hombro de su hijo y le sonrió. -Aunque admito que es difícil para mí aceptar que ya no seras mi bebé...- dijo empezando a ponerse algo sentimental.

-Pa, basta... No estoy marchándome de casa, o casándome o algo así... Somos novios solamente...-

Steve se paró de su silla y apunto algo acusador, pero aún con el humor que le caracterizaba.  
-Dime la verdad Chaddy... ¿Ya lo hicieron?...-

Chad se puso rojo y tapó sus orejas con ambas manos. -La la la la la la!... Voy a fingir que no acabas de hacerme esa pregunta!-

Sus padres rieron conociendo como su hijo se ponía al hablar temas "sexuales" con sus papás.

\---------

-James... Yo... Les dije a mis papás que tengo novio...-

El General había recibido los papeles de la última investigación de Chad cuando el muchacho le arrojó la bomba de la nada, y se levantó de la silla de su oficina.

-¿QUE TU QUE?...-

-Tranquilo, sólo les dije que tenía novio, que es un hombre amable que me trata bien... Que se los presentaría después... No saben quien eres...-

-¡Y no lo sabrán!... Chad... Tienes la mas mínima idea de que podría ser tu padre?... Te doblo la edad, soy tu jefe directo... No conozco a tus padres pero seguro me odiarían al conocerme...- dijo completamente paranoico.

El Mayor nunca había visto a sus papás, pero por la personalidad del muchacho, y algunas anécdotas, imaginaba que se trataba de una pareja fina y conservadora. Dios... ¿Qué tal si eran religiosos y odiaban a los gays?... Ya de por si el General estaba muy acomplejado con su homosexualidad y aún tenía medio cuerpo dentro del closet como para soportar las acusaciones homofóbicas de sus futuros suegros.

-Emm... James... Tu ya conoces a mis papás... Sabes que jamas te odiarían...-

El mayor se quedó en shock por un momento y volteo a verle sin entender. -Yo los conozco?...-

Chad puso la mano en el puente de su nariz suspirando. -James... Llevamos 4 meses de novios... ¿Y no sabes quiénes son mis papás?...-

-Claro que no... Nunca me los as presentado...- Y la verdad dudaba querer que se los presentara.

-James! Los conoces antes que a mi!... Trabajaban aquí antes de que yo entrara!...-

El General parecía incrédulo, ¿Sus papás trabajaban aquí?... ¿En la NASA?... Bueno, la NASA era un lugar bastante grande, talvez estaban en una sección bastante apartada y por eso no los había visto. Pero por más que trataba de recordar si había visto al chico interactuar con alguien de otras secciones, no podia, el jamás salía de su panel de control.

El chico podía ver el corto circuito en la cabeza de su pareja, y no pudo más que cruzarse de brazos y enojarse. Estaba sinceramente ofendido.

-James... ¿Por quien fue que entre aquí a la NASA en primer lugar?...-

James recordó, hace año y medio más o menos, como el chico entro a trabajar por recomendación. -Bueno... Te graduaste con honores, con buenas recomendaciones, además tus amigos los Nerds me dijeron...- Y ahí se quedó callado.

-No...- dijo el hombre Impactado.

Chad asintió. -Si...- afirmó. -...Gary y Steve de panel de control son mis papás...-

El General se agarró la cabeza ante la realización.

-P-Pero...- Tenia sentido, los únicos aparte de el mismo y el superior Wade, que hablaban con Chad eran ellos dos. -P... Pero... Imaginé que eran amigos solamente... Hablaban de cosas de Nerd's y Star trek... Ayer hicieron planes para jugar videojuegos en la noche!-

El chico asintió. -Si... Después de la cena jugamos Mario kart... Mis papás aman usar a Mario y Luigi respectivamente...-

-¡Pero nunca te e oído decirles papá!...-

-James... Es el trabajo, no puedo venir y decirte "Mi papi te entrega el certificado de la misión..." Debo llamarles por sus nombres aquí...-

El mayor regreso a su silla tras su escritorio, aún con la cabeza entre las manos. No podía sobrellevar esta noticia. -Chad... ¿Chad sabes lo que significa esto?...-

Chad asintió y sonrió. -Si... Mis papás ya te conocen... Saben que eres un buen hombre te aceptarán...-

-NOO! Chad, por el contrario!... Ellos seguro me aborrecen...- dijo recordando todas las veces que les había gritado y aterrorizado. -¿Sabes como trato a todos los científicos del panel de control?...-

-¿Que si sé?... James... Cuando llegué aquí, me hiciste llorar muchas veces... Tiendes a gritarle a todos los científicos... Bueno a todo mundo en general...-

-¡EXACTO! ¡Pero en especial a Gary y Steve!... An trabajado aquí desde hace casi tanto como yo... Y les e gritado cada día de sus vidas laborales!... Es que son tan incompetentes y cobardes!-

-¡JAMES!- El menor se ofendió rápidamente, eran sus padres después de todo.

-Digo... No son incompetentes... Pero se ponen nerviosos bajo presión...-

-...Y entonces les gritas y los pones aún más nerviosos... Y les gritas más... Ahora vez por que te prohibía hablarles así en mi presencia?...-

-¡Te repito que creí que eran tus amigos!...- el hombre se cubrió la cara con sus manos tratando de calmarse, a pesar de estar consciente la mala imagen que le dio a sus futuros suegros todos estos años.

El más joven sonrió levemente y puso su mano en el hombro de su novio para calmarle. -Tranquilo... Conozco a mis papás... Ellos no odian a nadie, si, te temen un poco. ¿Quien no lo hace?... Pero saben que eres un hombre recto de principios y eso les bastará estoy seguro...-

James le miro de reojo respirando profundo para calmarse, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si... Talvez estoy sobre actuando... Digo... Si algo puedo decir de Gary y Steve es que son de naturaleza amable...- volteo a ver a Chad. -...igual que tu...- sonrió.

Chad río y beso la mejilla de su novio. -Si... Pero a diferencia de mis papás... Yo no me dejo poner nervioso por ti...- bromeó.

Ambos compartieron un pequeño y tierno beso, cuando el General se separó ya algo más tranquilo.

-Sabes... Siempre sospeche que esos dos eran.... Ya sabes...- dijo hablando de la homosexualidad evidente de los científicos.

-No lo arruines...-

\--------

-¡Están aquí! ¡Están aquí!...- Steve se asomaba por la ventana a la espera, cuando un auto se detuvo frente a su casa, estaba oscuro pero pudo distinguir la silueta de su hijo. Corrió a la cocina donde su pareja justo sacaba el asado del horno.

Steve fue a la puerta, agarrando a su esposo de la camisa, para que ambos dieran la bienvenida a su hijo y su novio. La puerta se abrió y Chad entro primero, antes de siquiera ver al hombre sus papás ya le estaban saludando.

-BIENVENIDO!...-dijeron ambos al unísono cuando. -GENERAL!... -

En automático ambos pusieron posición de firmes saludando al General con la mano en sus frentes.

-G-General... Mis disculpas... No lo esperábamos...- Dijo Steve nervioso sin dejar de saludar a su superior. -¿Hay un problema en la base o...?-

Pero había algo extraño, el hombre no tenía la cara de desagrado que tenía normalmente, muy por el contrario parecía estar nervioso... Casi tanto como ellos.

Entonces ambos voltearon con su hijo quien apenado dijo.

-Padre... Papá... El... El General James.... Digo...-Corrigió. -James... es mi novio...-

Ambos hombres con los ojos completamente abiertos miraron al General quien sólo asintió muy levemente confirmándolo.

\----------

-S-señor...- Steve llevaba la Hoya de guiso mientras le servía al plato de su superior, pero el pobre hombre delgado temblaba tanto que había salpicado su traje. -oh... Disculpe! Yo lo arregló!...- tomó una servilleta y estaba por limpiarle cuando el hombre se la arrebato.

-Esta bien... puedo hacerlo yo mismo...- dijo mientras limpiaba las salpicaduras en su corbata.

Chad estaba cubriendo su cara de la pena, ¿Acaso esta noche no podía ir peor?.

Finalmente James y Chad se sentaron aún lado de la mesa, con Steve y Gary del otro lado respectivamente. Mientras un silencio incomodo llenaba la habitación.

-Así que...- El superior de los científicos empezó hablar tratando de llenar el silencio mientras jugaba con su comida en el plato. -...No recuerdo que hayan mencionado que eran pareja... O que Chad fuera su hijo...-

-Eso es porque nunca se lo mencionamos...- Gary respondió sonriente en automático, con esa inocente honestidad que lo caracterizaba, sólo para recibir un pequeño codazo de su esposo para que se callara.

El General fingió no darse cuenta. -No... No... Esta bien, entiendo. Es algo privado, no era como si estuvieran obligados a decirme...-

-No estábamos obligados sólo no queríamos decirle... Auch! Deja de codearme!- Gary sobo su costado al ser callado por su esposo otra vez.

Y Steve continuo. -Lo que Gary quiere decir... es que... Nunca fuimos muy allegados, ni tuvimos pláticas informales fuera del trabajo... No pensamos que fuera algo que mencionar eso es todo...-

El General se sintió algo culpable por esto, tantos años trabajando en la misma sección que ellos dos y jamás tuvieron una plática informal. Ni siquiera sabían lo más básico de la vida personal del otro.

-Entiendo... - dijo simplemente, volviendo al mismo silencio incomodo de antes, esta vez prolongándose más.

El más joven no podía más, quería con todo su ser que sus padres y su novio se entendieran, debía hacer un tema de conversación o esta noche sería todo un fracaso.

-Emmm... Papá... ¿Porque no le cuentas a James sobre el modelo a escala que estás haciendo?...-

Steve olvido su nerviosismo ante la mención de su pequeño proyecto y sonrio. -Ooohhhh el bebé de papá!... No lo sé, no quiero presumir... -

Gary sonrió divertido y continuó por el. -Steve lleva dos meses trabajando en una réplica a escala de un metro y medio de circunferencia de la USS enterprise!...- dijo orgulloso de su esposo.

-Incluso tiene los teletransportadores vistos desde el exterior a una escala de 100 a 1!...- la emoción era palpable entre ambos.

Pero por más que trataba, el General no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que decían. -Oh... Eso es.... Ammm... ¿Sorprendente?...- se rasco la nuca tratando de contribuir algo más a la plática. -¿Que es la USS enter... lo que sea?-

Otro silencio incomodo inundó la habitación.

-¿No sabe que es... Es decir... ¿Como es posible?.... ¡Usted es de nuestra edad! Hablamos de Star Trek!- el pobre hombre de barba estaba ofendido y completamente alarmado.

-Lo que Steve quiere decir es... -interrumpió Gary -¿Que acaso no sabe nada de la cultura popular del ultimo siglo hombre?...-

El General fruncio el ceño. -Por supuesto que no... Porque pasa que estuve ese tiempo sirviendo a mi país mientras ustedes vivían de lo lindo en sus universidades de Nerds y hippies...-

Chad no lo soportaba esto iba de mal en peor.

-Perdone por estar demasiado ocupado descubriendo las maravillas de la ingeniería mientras iba a marchas pacifistas en vez de matar a nuestros hermanos de este nuestro planeta tierra.- contestó Steve molesto de escuchar que ofendían a la gente educada y pacifista.

El mayor se levantó de su silla golpeando la mesa con ambas manos provocando que todos ahí saltaran. -Estos "hermanos" como los llamas eran enemigos que amenazaban nuestro país, que yo jure proteger en vez de esconderme como un COBARDE!..-

-BASTAAA!!!...- el chico no soporto más, cada ofensa dicha le afectaba más a él que al sujeto al que estaba destinado. -Si van a estar así...- Se levantó de la silla de forma dramática. -...Mejor llamenme cuando puedan estar de acuerdo!...- dijo finalmente saliendo de ahí y entrando al baño de invitados de la planta baja.

El General caminaba tras el, sintiéndose culpable de inmediato. ¿Porque no podía tener la boca cerrada? ¿Porque dejaba que sus emociones siempre lo controlarán?.

-Esta bien...- dijo Gary deteniéndole antes de que le siguiera. -Solo esta molesto... Se le pasará en unos minutos...-

Steve asintió estando de acuerdo. -Creo... Creo que tenía muchas expectativas respecto a esta noche...-

El General no lo entendía, pero suponía que ellos siendo sus padres sabrían más al respecto. -Yo... Yo... Lo siento... No debí...-

-N-No no... Esta bien, nosotros también nos pusimos algo emotivos General... No es el lugar ni el momento...- Dijo Steve mientras todos volvían a tomar asiento una vez calmadas las aguas.

\-------

El chico tomó unas respiraciones frente al espejo del baño. Se prometía a si mismo no llorar, pero cada vez era más difícil. Tomo otra bocanada de aire dándose fuerzas para salir del baño y regresar a la peor cena de la historia. Caminó por el pasillo pero justo antes de dar la vuelta en la esquina escucho la plática en el comedor y se detuvo para escuchar a escondidas.

-La verdad... La verdad es que... Les admiro...- dijo el General mientras veía al piso. -...Siempre les e llamado cobardes, Desesperantes, incompetentes....-

-Bebes llorones...- Gary recibió otro codazo en las costillas después de su comentario. Pero el General continuó.

-Pero la verdad... Es que aquí el único cobarde soy yo...- se sacó la gorra y la posó en la mesa para hablarles directamente. -...Ustedes saben que los ochentas... Eran épocas diferentes. Hoy día todo es más fácil... La gente, puede ser gay, los jóvenes pueden ser lo que quieran y no lo piensan dos veces, y si alguien los crítica tienen las armas para defenderse...-

Steve alzo los hombros. -Pero en nuestros tiempos...-

-Ah eso voy... En nuestros tiempos, no era así...- tomó aire dándose fuerzas, le era muy difícil tomar años y años de mentiras y confesarse finalmente. -Supe lo que era desde joven... Pero en esos años, y después entrar a la milicia... Era imposible... La forma en la que trataban a los homosexuales aquellos días era... Era... No se si pueda explicarlo...-

Steve volvió a alzar los hombros. -No tiene que hacerlo... Nosotros lo sabemos...- dijo recordando todo con lo que tuvieron que luchar en aquellos años.

El General asintió apenado.  
-Ahora entienden mi punto... Pudieron estar aterrados cuando les gritaba, ofendía o amenazaba con acabar con sus carreras en la NASA... Pude llamarlos cobardes por eso, pero la realidad, es que todos estos años ustedes fueron más valientes que yo, mientras yo me escondía de la sociedad como un... Como un...-

-Cobarde?...- dijo Gary, y está vez nadie le dio un codazo.

Asintió. -Si...- Les miro a los ojos con el respeto que merecían. -No saben cuánto les admiro... Y hubiera deseado tener la valentía que ustedes tuvieron, para decir... Soy gay.-

Ambos hombres castaños sonrieron dándose un apretón de manos mientras compartían miradas. Jamás se arrepentirían de haber luchado todos esos años.

Finalmente Steve se levantó de su asiento con las manos en la cintura, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras veía a James.  
-Bien General James... ¿Sabe lo que a pasado aquí?...-

El General le miro confundido.

-Creo que usted... ¡Ah salido finalmente del closet!...- dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa. Al igual que su pareja Gary.

El General les miro avergonzado con sus orejas completamente rojas. Abrio la boca para responder cuando escucho unos pasos a toda velocidad hacia el, apenas tubo el momento de voltear para atrapar a su novio quien se había arrojado a sus brazos.

-¡Lo sabía!... ¡Lo sabía!... Sabía que podrían llevarse bien, sabía que te aceptarían, sabía que encontrarían algo en común! Sabía....- tomó aire y sujeto el rostro de su pareja para juntar sus frentes. -Sabia que aceptarías quien eres...-

El General sonrió... Jamás se había sentido más aceptado en toda su vida. Talvez no tenía muchas cosas en común con su novio o sus futuros suegros... Pero eso estaba en segundo plano cuando había cariño, respeto... Y sobretodo...

...Aceptación.


End file.
